


Falling

by guineamania



Series: AU Prompts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ambush, Blood, Gen, description of injury, falling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Natasha are just on a regular surveillance mission when something hits their ship</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharpiesgal (TigerLily)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerLily/gifts).



> For the prompt: Plane pressure drop and helping with the mask

It was just a run of the mill surveillance mission. They had received some anomalous data over the Chihuahuan Desert and so Natasha and Clint had gone to check it out, there was nothing there and they had just reported back to Steve at headquarters when a little blip appeared, it was approaching rapidly from their rear and before Clint could spin the quinjet around to get a better look, something smashed into the back sending the ship flying. “Nat! You okay?” Clint shouted over the roar of one of their engines burning out.

“Yeah but my leg, it’s trapped,” Natasha shouted with wince as she tried to free her trapped limb from under a thick metal pipe that had been thrown in the explosion.

“Mr Barton, left engine and life support is failing, and autopilot has crashed. Pressure is dropping rapidly. Please follow the appropriate safety protocols,” FRIDAY’s voice chimed out over the chaos. Oxygen masks dropped down from the ceiling and Clint hurriedly fastened his over his mouth. Turning round he saw Natasha desperately reaching for hers that was just out of her reach. Her breath was haggard and slow. Clint knew that if he stayed at the console he would be able to land this thing. But Natasha may not survive. If Clint left FRIDAY to try and repair the autopilot and just put them on a collision course then if he got Natasha free they would both survive, if he didn’t then he would either have to leave her here to die or die with her. There was no debate.

 

Clint dove away from the console leaving FRIDAY trying to repair the autopilot and the craft angled at a spot of unoccupied land. Clint softly pulled the oxygen mask over Natasha’s paling face but he had to get the pipe off her leg and her into a parachute before they hit the ground. “Okay Nat, this is going to hurt okay but you have to stay really still,” Clint tried to sooth her as he balked slightly at the amount of blood round her leg.

“Just shut up and lift the damn pipe Barton,” Natasha spat and so Clint did as she ordered. With help from a few tools and metal boxes that were lying around Stark’s box of parts, Clint managed to get the pipe up enough so that Natasha could yank her leg out from under it with a cry of pain.

“I highly recommend using your parachutes now Mr Barton,” FRIDAY stated and sometimes Clint hated the formal nature of Tony’s AIs. At least JARVIS had a little sass to him, FRIDAY was a stickler for the rules and protocols. Natasha managed to wrap her jacket round her heavily bleeding and possibly broken leg and was shrugging on a parachute as she heavily leant on the wall.

“I’ll jump out first,” Clint shouted over the roar as the back of the jet opened. “Then you follow, careful of the landing,” he continued, standing on the edge. They were close but if they opened the chutes early then they should have slowed enough to make a clean landing.

“Speak for yourself old man,” Natasha winked before hopping off the edge. Clint rolled his eyes before following her over the edge.

 

Clint hated falling, flying he could cope with and he loved sitting at height but falling was the worst feeling. It was a feeling of helplessness as the wind directed him wherever it wanted to. As soon as they were clear of the falling plane, Clint pulled his parachute open, watching Natasha as she did the same. They both hit the floor with more force than he would have liked but Clint just laid their breathing deeply, so much for an easy risk free mission. They still had no idea what had shot them down and at this point Clint didn’t really care.


End file.
